Optical fibers are used in various types of communication networks. In a typical optical fiber communication network, a large bundle of optical fibers is separated into smaller bundles (e.g., cables) and routed to any of a plurality of network racks. At each rack these smaller cables are then further separated into groupings that are distributed to network modules or “shelves” mounted in these network racks. These network modules are typically sized according to a standardized rack unit (RU) equal to 1.75″ tall. A standard rack can hold several dozen network modules, creating many separation points for the optical fiber cable.
Working with these large bundles of optical fiber poses a challenge in routing and handling of the optical fibers, which can be prone to breakage from improper handling or management. A single large incoming bundle of optical fibers is frequently routed along the outside of the rack, with individual optical fibers separated from the bundle at each network module. The optical fibers can be unwieldy and easily damaged, leading to additional installation time and cost from improper handling and/or installation. As such, a need presently exists for improved devices and methods of ensuring optical fibers are maintained in an orderly and protected fashion during installation.